Wanton
by LGTracy
Summary: Bayverse/Children of Megatron plot line. Definite M rating for humanXmulti mech.  After Soundwave s Unification. PWP Just a novocaine induced incident.  Really sorry!


_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers is the exclusive property of Hasbro and whoever they sold the license to. Ellie, Mike and Jukes are my original characters and any use without asking first, or acknowledgement they are mine, is a no-no. No infringement is implied or intended, no financial gain has been received._

**A/N:**_ So, this is what happens when I visit a dentist and get Novocain. Well, this and some strange dreams involving giant robots that use brain dead human-ish clone avatars riding cool motorcycles . . . that are monitoring the net to see if any humans are picking up their brain-manipulating signals . . . and getting it right. Okay, so there were some werewolves in there somewhere too. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Tracy _

Wanton

She lay boneless across his metal thighs, deliciously replete. If she had the energy, she knew she would have blushed deeply at the memory of what had happened.

Wanton, that was exactly what she had been. It was almost as if she just couldn't get enough of them. They had pleasured her in every way imaginable with their holo images, but it just wasn't enough. Not even when they both took her at the same time, stretching her sex wide to accommodate them, worked to bring her release.

Finally, they had relented to her demands and both took her in their mech forms. They were both so nauseatingly gentle with her. She just couldn't get them to understand she needed just a little bit of roughness from them, just a touch of brute strength when they made love. It was almost as if she needed a sense of exactly what strength they held at bay to protect her, the strength she commanded through them.

She gave up trying to voice what she wanted when it proved fruitless. About the only way she finally got what she needed was when she took what she wanted from them. Even then, she suspected Soundwave had used his ability on her out of self- preservation, and poor Bumblebee! Why she would bet he'd be traumatized for years if he actually knew what she truly yearned for.

"I won't hurt you Ells," his voice rumbled above her. "What you wanted would have hurt you."

"Soundwave concurs," he added from his place sprawled out in front of her.

"Am I broadcasting or are you guys eavesdropping?" Ellie asked sleepily.

"Yes," Bumblebee said unhelpfully.

The girl laughed and playfully slapped his leg. "You know that's a punishable offense."

Soundwave chuckled as he caught a few stray thoughts floating through her head. He was perfectly content to be her instrument of torture on the young scout.

"What could you possibly do to me you haven't already done?" her first asked smugly.

"Um, let me think, you broke my bed, which I rewarded you for by slamming so hard onto your seeder, it nearly seated you over half the distance to your docking ring inside of me. You then refused to take me at the same time as Boomer, which earned you a blow job while he took me from behind. Then, he had to practically trick you into taking me so he could give me anal.

"So, it seems to me there is one thing left I could do to properly punish you," she decided as she rolled over and sat up, straddling his thigh as she did so.

Lazily, she stretched out her hands to him and grasped his seeder in a firm grip. Then, gently, she began to stroke up and down along the shaft. She heard his quick intake through his vents and saw his optics go offline as he surrendered himself to the sensations. The soft hum told her he was enjoying this new punishment. Her answer was to elongate the fingers on her left hand just enough to form dull claws, which she then ran down harshly along his shaft.

"Primus!" he swore as his cooling fans kicked on and his optics hastily came back up. "Ells? What was that?" he asked on a hiss.

She twisted the shaft mercilessly in answer.

He hissed and fell back against the wall with a dull clank, his fans kicked on high.

Seeing him in the proper state, she smiled cruelly and kicked her leg back over his thigh and jumped down, rushing hastily to Soundwave's waiting hands.

Eagerly, she scurried up the mech's silver chest and began to kiss along his jawline and cheek plating. He stuck out his tongue-like apparatus and she eagerly sucked it into her mouth, kissing it and swallowing it down her throat as far as she could. She heard him moan through his voice processors as he pulled her away from his face. He shifted under her so he was lying on his back and positioned her on his lower abdomen. Without preamble, she impaled herself on his thick seeder and moaned at the sheer pleasure she got through the small act of violence.

Bumblebee watched his unified with her second mech and could not stop himself from making the whine that left his vocal processors. So, leaving him in his heightened state while she pleasured Soundwave was her idea of a punishment was it? Well, it was working, he hated to admit. Seeing what they were doing together, without him, was enough to make him forget his processors. He snapped and lunged at the spymaster, swiveling his microphone out of the way of his lip plates, he smashed them onto the larger mech's mouth. He felt himself being roughly grabbed by the throat struts as the kiss was hungrily returned. It was enough to override his higher functions; he shifted his position to between the other's legs and, as gently as he could, pushed into his unified's interface port as well.

At last! Ellie thought with a gasp when she finally felt Bumblebee's entrance. Instantly, both mechs stopped to allow her body to adjust to the different demands of the greater size. She panted for a few minutes as her body adjusted, leaning heavily against the protoform skin of Soundwave's abdomen. This was finally what she needed.

His cooling fans were on high with the rapidly rising temperature of his body. Even with his armor retracted and his protoform's skin exposed to the air, Soundwave knew he wasn't going to last long. His unified needed to reach her completion quickly, so he and the young Autobot could follow suit and start to cool down. Gratefully, he felt her begin to move on his shaft, slowly at first to get used to the different feel, and then she began to speed up. That was all he needed; reaching between his and the scout's body, he gently grasped her form and took control of the pace. One, two, three tentative thrusts, and then his rhythm changed. He began to pound into her willing body ruthlessly. The groans and screams she began to release told him she was enjoying the attention and quickly approaching her own completion. He barely registered the feel of the Autobot's fingers digging into the shoulders of his vulnerable protoform. The only thing he could fathom was his approaching overload and the increasing power of his spark energy.

So close. He could feel her building fast, but it was still not quite there. He couldn't hold it. She needed to complete. He needed to complete. Finally, he pushed into her brutally, deeper than he'd ever dared to go before, followed by Bumblebee, and that was all it took.

The spark energy left the three in the most powerful exchange any of them had ever felt. Their combined screams echoed throughout the house, briefly drawing the attention of all those who were unfortunate enough to be inside.

"What the . . . ?" Optimus Prime asked as he came into the house through the garage.

The Elliebot, Mike was walking out of the kitchen with a tray of food he had prepared for Ellie. He glanced up at her dad and shrugged. "Soundwave and Bumblebee have been with her all weekend. She hasn't even come down for dinner. I hope this is the end of it."

"Where are the children?" he asked in concern.

"Hound and Jukes have them at the industrial complex."

Suddenly, the sound of laughter reached their audials from the vicinity of his daughter's room, followed by the unmistakable sound of breathy moans and grinding hydraulics.

In answer, Mike turned around and took the food back to the kitchen to keep it refrigerated, muttering lowly about newlyweds.

Optimus Prime quietly turned around and went back the way he entered. Maybe he would spend the night at Hound's base. There was no way he was spending it here.


End file.
